Neurostimulation, also referred to as neuromodulation, has been proposed as a therapy for a number of conditions. Examples of neurostimulation include Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS), Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS), Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS), and Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES). Implantable neurostimulation systems have been applied to deliver such a therapy. An implantable neurostimulation system may include an implantable neurostimulator, also referred to as an implantable pulse generator (IPG), and one or more implantable leads each including one or more electrodes. The implantable neurostimulator delivers neurostimulation energy through one or more electrodes placed on or near a target site in the nervous system. An external programming device is used to program the implantable neurostimulator with stimulation parameters controlling the delivery of the neurostimulation energy. Neurostimulation may also be provided by a non-implantable neurostimulator.
Neurostimulation energy may be delivered using electrical energy that may be controlled using stimulation parameters that specify spatial (where to stimulate), temporal (when to stimulate), and informational (stimulation patterns directing the nervous system to respond as desired) aspects of a pattern of neurostimulation waveforms.